Love him 'till I,ah, never mind
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara sudah lama menjadi kekasih dari Naruto. Dirinya sudah tahu seluk beluk kelakuannya dan bagaimana ke egoisannya itu. Walaupun Naruto itu suka seenaknya itu tidak cukup memberikan alasan untuk mengelak bahwa Gaara mencintainya. Hingga Gaara merelakan dirinya untuk lagi-lagi dihukum oleh Naruto. Warning: Yaoi, NaruGaa, BDSM amatiran, nyeleneh, jorok, dll.


DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMITO

PAIR : NARUGAA

RATE : MA

Ini sekuel dari opium lonely, yang aku sadar aku berlebihan bikinnya kemarin jadi nggak beraturan, bukannya hot malah menjijikan. Tapi aku masih mencoba untuk belajar menulis... walau sebenernya lebih suka ngonsumsi daripada mroduksi sih. Coz nyari-nyari di internet BDSM (yang bagus) uda aku baca semua, terutama si Senpai yang fanficnya da aku baca berulang-ulang bakalan jarang updet NaruGaa karena kesibukannya, jadi masih mau lagi... :'( . Yah akhirnya bikin lagi sendirilah. Lagian banyak uneg-uneg di kepala ini. Jadi... moga kali ini lebih baik.

Maaf buat sebelumnya..!

Thanks to reading!

WARNING!

YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, Smut, Rape, BDSM, bahasa vulgar, Abal, Gaje, nyeleneh, kehadiran orang ketiga hanyalah sebagai alasan bosa-basi (tidak lebih), dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

…..

..

.

.

"Hahh…" Desahan lelah keluar dari mulut Gaara. Mata jadenya melirik kekasihnya yang sekarang ini sedang merengut di depannya.

"Ayolah Gaara… jika tidak mau aku akan mogok makan sampai aku sakit." Ancam Naruto yang membuat sengatan pening langsung menyereng otak Gaara. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Naruto yang keras kepala dan suka memaksa ini. Padahal Gaara selalu mengalah, meluangkan waktunya yang sudah amat padat akan urusan kuliah dan pekerjaanya hanya untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto karena kekasih prianya itu lagi-lagi merajuk. Namun yang didapatnya hanyalah rasa sakit dibokongnya dan rajukan pemuda dewasa itu masih terus berlanjut. Sungguh tidak pantas diusia Naruto yang sudah dua puluh tahunan ini, Gaara serasa menjadi seorang ibu dengan Naruto sebagai balita yang merengek meminta ASI tiap jamnya.

"Kumohon mengertilah sekali ini saja Naruto!" Pinta Gaara kali ini dengan nada mengiba. "Banyak tugas laporan yang harus aku selesaikan, aku juga harus belajar saat berjaga di swalayan untuk ujian minggu depan." Terang Gaara sekali lagi. Ia sudah menjelaskannya tadi, tapi entah harus bagaimana agar kekasih blondenya ini mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang bukan… seharusnya kau berhenti bekerja! Aku masih bisa membiayai kuliahmu dan semua kebutuhanmu Gaara!" Kata Naruto membuat Gaara kembali mendengus lelah. Naruto masih saja memaksanya untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain." Gaara tahu Naruto sudah bisa dikatakan mapan, ia memiliki apartemen sebagus ini dan memiliki perkerjaan tetap. Memang Naruto dari kecil adalah yatim piatu. Tapi segala kebutuhannya sudah dipenuhi oleh nenek dan kakek angkatnya. Naruto sekarang disamping menjadi mahasiswa ia juga merangkap bekerja di kantor pemerintah dimana neneknya Tsunade tengah menjabat sebagai wali kota. Dan Gaara cukup bangga ketika mendengar dari mulut Naruto sendiri bahwa dia akan menggantikan kursi neneknya tidak lama lagi. Tapi Gaara tetap tidak pernah ingin bergantung pada siapapun karena ia ingin belajar tentang hidup.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku adalah orang lain?" Nada Naruto mulai meninggi, ia membalikkan tubuh Gaara untuk menghadapnya dengan mencengkram kedua bahunya. "Aku ini kekasihmu. Sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab atas kebutuhanmu, dan segala urusanmu adalah urusanku."

"Tolong lepaskan…!" Gaara sedikit meringis karena Naruto terlalu kuat mencengkram bahunya. Naruto benar-benar pemaksa dan segala keinginannya harus segera dituruti. Ditambah lagi Naruto adalah seorang sadistic yang suka berperilaku keras di atas ranjang. Ingatan Gaara masih segar tentang kejadian minggu lalu dimana Naruto cukup keterlaluan mengerjainya di swalayan. Membuat Gaara berpikir bagaimana bisa ia terus bertahan berhubungan dengan Naruto, tapi segera ia sadar sikap Naruto yang posesif seperti inilah yang menjeratnya hingga tidak dapat lepas.

Naruto mengendurkan tangannya dan mencoba lebih lembut. "Aku akan menyediakan uang untukmu setiap bulannya. Jadi berhentilah bekerja!"

Gaara tidak segera menjawab, tenggorokannya semakin keluh dan terasa sakit menyadari ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Gaa-Gaara… kenapa kau menagis?" Tanya Naruto gelagapan melihat air mata tiba-tiba turun dari pipi Gaara.

Gaara segera menghapusnya seraya menegakkan tubuhnya ia menghela nafas untuk menetralkan tenggorokannya. "Baiklah… tapi aku punya syarat." Kata Gaara yang sudah menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan menggangguku hingga minggu depan sampai tugas dan ujianku selesai."

"Maksudmu dengan jangan mengganggu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kembali Gaara mengambil nafas. Jika dipikir untuk melarang Naruto agar tidak menyentuhnya selama lebih dari seminggu rasanya cukup mustahil. Ia tahu bagaimana penyakit Naruto yang seperti kecanduan terhadap tubuhnya itu. Gaara pernah sempat berpikir apakah Naruto benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya mencintai tubuhnya, tapi Naruto juga sudah pernah membuktikannya dulu ketika Gaara ragu dengan hubungan mereka.

"Jangan menggangguku saat aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Dan hanya ada hubungan biasa sampai ujian selesai."

"A-apa? Maksudmu tidak ada itu…" Naruto membentuk isyarat ciuman dengan tangannya, menatap Gaara penuh tanda tanya.

"Sex biasa Naruto. Dan tidak lebih dari satu ronde. Aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan semua tugasku jika pinggulku selalu cedera." Terang Gaara menegaskan.

"I-itu tidak akan cukup..!" Pekik Naruto histeris. Gaara langsung men-death glarenya dengan galak.

"Ini hanya untuk beberapa saat. Aku sudah cukup bermurah hati jika kau ingin aku berhenti bekerja."

Naruto tampak menimang-nimang kemudian mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika dua ronde." Gaara hanya memasang poker face sudah menebak Naruto pasti akan menawar.

"Hm."

Dan Naruto menyengir lima jari merasa lebih baik kemudian bergerak menciumi bibir dan wajah Gaara.

"Baru saja kita membuat kesepakatan. Jangan mulai lagi Naruto…! Pantatku masih perih." Protes Gaara ketika Naruto semakin mendorongnya ke belakang.

lol

Berniat mencari contoh literatur untuk mengerjakan tugasnya Gaara pergi ke perpustakaan milik universitas. Matanya bergerak untuk mencari buku yang sedang dicarinya dan berbinar ketika membaca sebuah judul buku pada deretan yang dicari. Baru saja tangannya bergerak untuk mengambilnya namun tangan milik orang lain telah mendahuluinya.

Gaara menatap sosok pemuda yang membuka buku itu. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan Gaara hanya setinggi hidungnya, pemuda itu juga memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan mata lavender yang terlihat tengah serius membaca di depan ia berdiri. Jika orang itu juga membutuhkan buku itu berarti Gaara tidak dapat memintanya untuk dipinjam sekarang. Tapi jika harus mencari buku lain pasti sulit untuk menemukan bahasan yang sama dengan isi buku tersebut. Dosennya sendiri yang menganjurkan buku itu dan Gaara juga pernah membacanya sekilas. Buku itu memuat dengan detail lingkupan bahasan tentang tugasnya.

Menyadari tengah diperhatikan pemuda bermata lavender itu menatap Gaara.

"Hei!-" Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya saat pemuda itu bersuara. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…" Gaara berkedip, orang itu mencermati wajahnya dan terlihat berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. "-Ohh ya, kau kasir swalayan itu bukan?"

Gaara ingat wajah pemuda didepannya seperti tidak asing, rupanya dia salah satu pelanggannya di swalayan. "Umm, aku sudah berhenti dari sana."

"Begitukah? Oh ya," Pemuda itu menawarkan tangannya kepada Gaara, dan Gaara balas menjabatnya. "-Hyuuga Neji."

"Sabaku no Gaara." Balasnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi Gaara… kau kuliah disini, semester berapa?"

"Fakulitas management Semester 3."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Senpai! Aku juga dari menejemen bisnis semester akhir." Kata pemuda bermata levender itu seraya tersenyum.

Jadi dia adalah seniornya dijurusan yang sama.

Gaara kembali melirik buku yang dibawa Neji. Mungkin sekarang ia boleh memintanya. "Bolehkah-"

"Buku ini, literatur yang membahas pandangan tentang masyarakat modern secara luas. Mau membacanya?" Belum sempat Gaara memintanya Neji sudah memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Mungin karena telah menyadari kemana arah pandangan Gaara.

"Terimakasih. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan tugas untuk laporan pada Bab itu."

"Begitukah? Pasti tugas dari Kurinei-Sensei…"

"Yah begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, dulu aku juga pernah mengerjakan tugas yang sama dan juga… aku sudah hafal isi buku itu. Bagaimana jika ku jelaskan beberapa hal?" Tawar Neji, dan Gaara mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju deretan bangku yang disediakan di ruang perpustakaan itu dan duduk bersebelahan.

Gaara mengeluarkan alat tulis dan lembaran kertas berisi ringkasan yang telah dibuatnya.

"Jadi kau sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Neji, mengambil salah satu tumpukan kertas itu untuk melihatnya.

"Itu hanya pendahuluan dan coretan tentang pendapatku sendiri. Aku belum sampai pada bab pembahasannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mulai dengan latar belakang pembentukan … (bla-bla-bla)."

Mereka membahas tentang isi literatur itu serta beberapa hal lain dan juga bertukar pikiran. Gaara merasa sangat terbantu dengan pendapat Neji yang jelas memiliki pengalaman dan pengetahuan lebih banyak tentang jurusan perkuliahannya. Walaupun mereka baru berkenalan, setidaknya dengan bantuan orang yang lebih senior dibidangnya Gaara dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat. Yah… meskipun tugas-tugas yang lain sudah setia menunggunya setelah ini.

O.o

"YUUHUUU…. GAARA-CHAN…!"

Naruto berseru dengan suara tinggi memanggil Gaara yang berada di lantai dua tepat di kamarnya, saat itu juga ia mendapati belakang kepalanya dihantam permukaan besi hingga menimbulkan suara 'DOENGG' yang keras.

"Agh- Ittai," Ringisnya melirik pelaku pemukulan kepalanya yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggang, jangan lupakan alat pemukul berupa panci penggorengan yang ditenteng oleh tangan kanannya.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba datang tanpa permisi sudah membuat keributan Naruto." Omel wanita berkuncir empat yang merupakan kakak ipar (koreksi) kakak dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"Temari Nee-Chan…" Naruto malah menyengir lima jari masih dengan mengelus kapalanya. "Aku datang kemari membawakan ini untuk makan malam." Naruto menyerahkan sekantung besar belanjaannya kepada Temari.

"Sebanyak ini…" Temari mengintip apa saja yang dibeli oleh Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu kau seperhatian ini terhadap keluarga pacarmu, Naruto." Komentarnya.

"Tentu saja… maka dari itu buatlah makan malam yang paling spesial karena aku akan makan malam disini." Ujar Naruto cengengesan. Malah terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Temari.

"Huh, kukira kau akan segera pergi sebelum makan malam." Dengusnya.

"Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan Gaara yang telah terbebas dari kerja paruh waktunya."

"Untuk mengganggunya begitu?"

"Ehh- tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggunya selama seminggu."

"Seminggu?" Temari tampak berpikir dengan ekspresi datar. Pikirnya jika mereka telah membuat kesepakatan besar soal seminggu melihat kelakuan Naruto yang sembarangan masuk ke rumah orang dan langsung berteriak ,Temari tidak yakin apa adiknya tidak akan mendapat masalah.

"Sudah dulu ya! Aku harus mengecek keadaan Gaara." Ujar Naruto setengah berlari ke arah tangga. Sedangkan Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kembali ke dapur.

Seperti biasa Gaara terlihat sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Siang Hime…" Peluk Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Gaara sempat kaget kemudian menghebuskan nafas panjang.

"Hahh… Naruto."

"Hm?"

Tidak begitu memperhatikan Naruto yang bergelantungan di pundaknya Gaara berusaha kembali mengetik walau konsentrasinya sempat terbelah.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana?"

"Ini laporannya sudah akan selesai. Tapi akan lebih cepat jika kau tidak membebani bahuku." Ucap Gaara membuat Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Iyaa aku tahu. Akukan hanya menyapa dan melepas rindu sebentar." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya terlentang diatas tempat tidur Gaara.

Gaara meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Menyadari itu Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

"Nee~ Gaara…" Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dengan duduk bersila di atas kasur.

"Ya?" Gaara menghentikan acara mengetiknya dan berniat memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Sabtu depan kan waktunya libur dan kau sudah tidak memiliki tanggungan perkejaan lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat dengan kalimat pergi jalan-jalan.

"Kau lupa?"

"Ehh- maksudku sabtu depannya lagi. Maaf… Jadi kau setuju bukan?" Gaara tahu walau ia kurang suka berjanji ia akan tetap mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Apalagi jika Naruto memenuhi janjinya selama seminggu, Gaara pasti dengan sangat senang diajak olehnya. Jika dipikir itu hanyalah hal biasa oleh pasangan lain untuk tidak terlalu intim selama seminggu, bagi Gaara itu sedikit berbeda mengingat Naruto sering lepas kendali. "Baiklah..."

Hingga beberapa saat Naruto menunggui Gaara mengerjakan PR-nya dengan tenang, Temari memanggil mereka karena makan malam telah selesai dipersiapkan.

"Hah… lumayan-lumayan." Ucap Naruto berkomentar tentang masakan Temari dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kau tidak pulang Naruto?" Tanya Gaara mendapati Naruto kembali mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku kan baru selesai makan malam, Gaara… apa kau tega mengusirku secepat ini? Padahal ini masih sore." Ucap Naruto memelas dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu… hanya saja aku baru akan mengerjakan tugas yang lain. Aku khawatir kau akan bosan menungguiku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa menjagamau sambil ku tidur." Ujar Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Gaara.

"Hah, Kau akan menginap? Hei Naruto!" Gaara menggoyangkan lengan Naruto karena pemuda pirang itu mulai memajamkan matanya. "Ah-" Namun kemudian tubuhnya ditarik oleh Naruto sehingga Gaara tepat berada di atas Naruto.

"Satu ciuman sebelum kau kembali bertugas." Detik berikutnya Naruto telah melumat mulutnya dan baru melepasnya setelah mereka kehabisan nafas.

"Dasar kau ini." Gaara bangkit dengan dengusan singkat lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

"Heheh…" Sedangkan Naruto menyengir lima jari dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam. Gaara memijit bahu dan pelipisnya yang terasa pegal akibat berlama-lama duduk di depan layar laptop. Gaara masih merasa harus membaca beberapa artikel lain untuk menambah bahan yang bisa diambilnya. Jika ia terus tekun mengerjakannya seperti ini mungkin besok juga sudah akan selesai. Dan kemudian ia tinggal belajar untuk ujian mendatang.

Naruto melirik kamar Gaara yang saat ini hanya diterangi lampu belajar Gaara. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan merasa haus. Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi bukannya pergi ke dapur ia malah mendekati Gaara dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto!" bukan hanya memeluknya Gaara tersentek ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menjilati perpotongan lehernya. "Hei… kenapa kau bangun? aku masih belum selesai. " Kata Gaara, masih merasa harus menyelesaikannya sedikit lagi. Walaupun ini sudah lewat tengah malam Gaara masih belum merasa ngantuk. Biasanya ia baru akan bisa tidur jika benar-benar merasa lelah.

"Engg~ haus…" Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau ambil air di dapur!"

"Aku tidak mau air." gumamnya seraya mengecupi kuping dan tengkuk Gaara.

"Enh- Lalu kau mau minum apa? Biar kubuatkan."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik dan memutar kursi Gaara, ia menatap Gaara yang balas menatapnya dangan mata yang seperti tidak terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan minum sekarang…" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Gaara dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"He-hei! Uemmph…" Gaara tidak dapat protes ketika lidah nakal Naruto merogoh isi mulutnya. Gaara berusaha mendorongnya keluar dengan lidahnya tapi Naruto malah menariknya dan menghisap lidahnya. Melumat lidah Gaara di dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya kuat seperti berusaha memeras habis saliva dari benda kenyal itu. Rupanya Naruto berusaha mencari pelapas dahaga dengan meminum air liur Gaara, menyesap dan menseruput di bawah lidah Gaara yang harusnya sumber keluarnya lequit manis tersebut.

Gaara meremas baju Naruto namun tidak berusaha melawan, nafasnya mulai sesak dan ceceran saliva turun dari sudut mulutnya. Naruto tetap semangat menjilati dinding mulut Gaara dan menyesap daging lunak disekitarnya hingga suara decakan memenuhi kamar itu.

"Mpuah- hahhhh…" Gaara berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dengan nafas tersenggal. Tapi Naruto masih melanjutkannya dengan menjilati dagu Gaara yang belepotan air liur.

"Naruto…Sssh-sudah hentikan!" Protes Gaara melihat sepertinya Naruto tidak akan berhenti malah bertindak semakin jauh menekan tubuhnya dan menjilati mengecupi lehernya.

"Tapi aku masih haus." Gumam Naruto melepaskan kancing Gaara untuk menemukan biji dadanya.

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu? Emh-tugasku masih banyak." Gaara berusaha mendorong Naruto agar menjauhkan bibir yang sedang memperkosanya itu.

"Kau juga lupa aku belum mendapat jatah. Kau bilang sex biasa bukan." Naruto menatap Gaara dengan sedikit tajam tapi juga terlihat sedikit memelas.

Seperti tidak tega dan tidak ingin mengambil resiko Gaara hanya mengambil nafas panjang pasrah. "Hmhh."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan mencumbui dada Gaara. Lengan Gaara melingkari leher Naruto untuk membawanya lebih dekat. Kemudian dengan posisi itu Naruto menggendong Gaara untuk membawanya ke ranjang.

Mereka larut bercumbu dalam malam menjelang pagi yang tenang.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Gaara dengan handuk di lehernya setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Mata birunya melirik kekasihnya yang masih bergemul dengan selimut di atas ranjang.

"Gaara… kau tidak mandi?" Tanyanya kemudian duduk di Tepi ranjang dengan menggosok rambutnya.

"Huhhh," Gaara menghembuskan nafas keras sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya, terlihat lucu. Untung Naruto tidak melihatnya karena meraka saling membalakangi, jika iya pasti ia akan habis dimakannya lagi.

Tidak mendapati respon dari Gaara Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengintip wajah kekasihnya. Gaara memejamkan matanya dan pura-pura masih tidur. Naruto malah tersenyum dan ikut berbaring memeluknya dari belakang.

Gaara melapas lengan Naruto yang memeluknya kemudian bangun untuk duduk dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Yah… dan kau sudah melanggar janjimu." Ucap Gaara agak ketus, lalu merangkak memunguti pakaiannya sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Oh ayolah Gaara… itukan hanya 'sedikit' melewati perjanjian kita." Katanya dengan membentuk isyarat huruf O tidak sempurna dengan jempol dan telunjuknya ketika menyebut kata yang ia beri penekanan.

"Hanya sedikit tidak mungkin pantatku sesakit ini." Gerutunya mulai berjalan di atas lantai dengan sedikit pincang. Ia menaruh pakaiannya di keranjang pakaian kotor lalu berniat untuk memakai pakaian baru dan mencarinya di dalam lemari. Ia harus segera pergi ke kampus untuk melanjutkan tugasnya diperpustakaan. Sedangkan Naruto sesekali meneguk ludahnya karena memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Gaara yang berjalan pelan dan agak tersendat.

"Hanya lebih satu ronde," Naruto memajukan bibirnya."-Maaf jika tadi agak berlebihan." Kali ini Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada menyesal karena takut Gaara marah.

"Hmm…" Gumamnya sedikit tidak ikhlas. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto mangatakan kata 'agak' sedangkan dengan jelas tubuh Gaara mengingat bagaimana Naruto menghajar anusnya dengan brutal. Tiga ronde itu sudah cukup membuatnya ngilu-ngilu.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Gaara mengangguk kepada Temari dan masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Naruto. Gaara sedikit berjingkat ketika tekanan pada saat duduk membuat nyeri kembali dirasakannya.

Naruto memasukkan persenelingnya dan segera melaju meninggalkan jalanan kompleks perumahan Gaara yang sempit.

Seberhentinya mereka di kampus Naruto segera keluar mendahului bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Gaara. Dengan bergaya seakan Gaara adalah tuan putri dan Naruto adalah pelayannya, Naruto membungkukkan badan dengan tangan terentang untuk mempersilahkannya. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu Gaara merasa agak malu, matanya melihat kesekitar takut banyak yang melihat mereka. Bukannya malu karena mereka pasangan yang tidak biasa tapi hanya merasa tidak enak pada orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung universitas.

"Naruto, Kau ada kuliah?"

"Tidak. Aku ada perlu dengan Kakashi-sensei sebentar setelah itu harus pergi ke kantor, kalau tidak Tsunade _ba-chan_ akan membunuhku." Jawabnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai jumpa! Aku harus ke perpustakaan." Mereka berpisah di pertigaan lorong, Gaara berjalan menuju tangga sedangkan Naruto harus masuk ke ruang dosen.

Gaara sedang serius memeriksa lembar kerjanya tanpa memperhatikan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya dan meletakkan lebih banyak buku di atas meja.

"Butuh bantuan." Tanya orang itu didekatnya. Gaara tersenyum melihat itu adalah Neji, senior yang sudah membantunya kemarin.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Ini juga akan selesai."

"Humm," Neji membuka buku yang dibawanya, baru ia membaca beberapa bait matanya kembali melirik ke arah Gaara. "Jadi kau akan disini seharian lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Yeah… aku juga harus belajar untuk ujian minggu depan." Jawabnya, dan Neji mengangguk-anggukan kepala sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Neji tahu apa alasannya datang ke perpustakaan dan berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca seharian ini. Mata putihnya menatap kepala merah yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu yang merupakan _kohai_nya itu terlihat kelelahan dengan memegang sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Mereka sedang asyik membaca dengan duduk dilantai bersandar dinding sampai akhirnya Gaara tertidur. Hari sudah menjelang petang dan perpustakaan juga sudah sepi, tapi Neji tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Gaara terutama jika memperhatikan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu.

Masih dengan pakaian dinasnya Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua berniat menjemput kekasihnya yang ia ketahui belum pulang. Naruto memasuki ruangan perpustakaan yang terlihat kosong, sambil masuk lebih dalam ia berniat memanggil nama kekasihnya sebelum tenggorokannya tercekat.

Ia melihat sosok kekasihnya itu sedang berduaan dengan orang lain. Naruto sempat mengira orang itu wanita karena kepala berambut panjangnya menghalangi pandangannya dari wajah Gaara. Dan Naruto tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan posisi sedekat itu. Amarahnya langsung mendidih ke puncak ubun-ubun, ia mendorong dan langsung menghajar orang yang berani mencium Gaara miliknya itu.

"Na-Naruto?" Gaara gelagapan saat ia membuka mata tiba-tiba Neji yang sudah ada begitu dekat darinya didorong dan dihajar oleh Naruto. Ia tertegun melihat aksi penghakiman di depan matanya itu tanpa bisa berbuat sesuatu.

Naruto berhenti dengan nafas naik turun terlihat jelas dari bahunya. Ia menatap korbannya yang sudah berantakan itu dengan tajam. Sedangkan Neji (si korban) tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba datang dan membuatnya babak belur.

"Na-" Gaara berniat memanggil kekasihnya itu namun suaranya tidak dapat keluar. Melihat api yang berkobar di sekitar Naruto membuat Gaara takut untuk mendekatinya, terutama saat mata biru yang tajam itu beralih menusuk ke arahnya.

GREP

"Tu-tungggu! Biar kujelaskan…" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah menariknya. Gaara sempat hampir terjatuh setelah dipaksa berdiri Naruto langsung menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. Pergelangannya terasa sakit karena dicengkram dengan kuat, ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terus terseret oleh Naruto. Hingga sampai pada parkiran Naruto menghepaskan Gaara masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ahh," Gaara terjerembab di kursi belakang, belum sempat ia berusaha bangun Naruto ikut masuk dan mendudukinya.

"Kau… lupa dengan akibat yang harus kau bayar?!" Geram Naruto dengan pandangan seperti hewan buas yang berniat mencincangnya hidup-hidup.

"Kumohon, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Gaara berusaha bergeser untuk membenarkan posisinya tapi Naruto malah mencengkram pahanya. "Keh-" Naruto melepaskan sabuk celana Gaara dan menggulungnya kemudian menghentakkan sabuk itu di depan Gaara untuk menakutinya.

"Naru… A-apa yang akan-kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah beralih menarik bajunya dan melepasnya kasar hingga memutuskan kancing-kancingnya. Ditikungnya tangan Gaara ke belakang untuk diikat menjadi satu dengan robekan baju tadi.

Kini tangannya tidak dapat digerakkan. Nyalinya bahkan sudah menciut jika harus memberikan perlawanan. Jika sudah seperti ini apapun alasan yang ia berikan tidak akan dapat membuat Naruto berhenti. Ia tahu betul cara kekasihnya itu marah apalagi jika dikalikan dengan api kecemburuan. Tubuhnyalah yang akan menjadi pelampiasannya hingga Naruto puas.

Kilatan takut tersyirat dari mata jede Gaara, memperhatikan Naruto mengeluarkan kotak kardus dari bawah kursi dan menumpahkannya begitu saja. Mata Gaara terbelalak dengan jadenya yang mengecil melihat begitu banyak toys berhamburan di sekitarnya.

Naruto menyeringai memilih benda-benda yang terbilang aneh itu lalu beralih menatapnya. Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan. Ia berusaha menjauh tapi sisi pintu tidak memberikan ruang lagi untuknya.

"Ampun Naruto… kumohon jangan!" Pinta Gaara memelas, ia yakin ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

Naruto menarik celananya lepas beserta CD-nya. Tubuh Gaara sudah tanpa pertahanan, memperlihatkan belahan kembar daging pantatnya yang gempal menggoda Naruto untuk merasakan kekenyalan benda itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Akh!" Masih dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengiba pada Naruto yang menatapnya lapar.

Naruto membuka belahan pantatnya untuk menemukan lubangnya, dan tanpa bosa-basi menekan sebuah dildo besar ke dalam mulut anusnya. "Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukannh-ENNH-kekh," Terlambat bagi Gaara, dengan paksa benda itu menerobos masuk ke dalam anusnya yang seret, menggosek dindingnya hingga terasa perih. "Sakitth…-akh-hentikan!" Dengan kekuatan pergelangan tangan Naruto mendorong vibrator itu kedalamnya yang masih kering dan ketat. Gaara mengerang kesakitan sampai-sampai rasanya seperti terbelah hingga akhirnya tertanam seluruhnya.

Tanpa memberikan Gaara waktu untuk bernafas Naruto menekan tombol gesernya dan benda itu mulai bergetar didalam anusnya.

"NGAH… annh!akh," Tubuhnya menggelinjang tidak karuan akibat ketidak kesiapannya menerima getaran vibrator yang memenuhinya itu. Gaara menggeliat tidak nyaman ingin benda itu keluar dari anusnya.

"DIAM!" (PLAK) Naruto menampar pantatnya untuk menyuruhnya tenang. Tapi malah membuat Gaara memekik, tekanan tamparan itu malah membuat dindingnya tiba-tiba berkontaksi menjepit vibratornya.

"Senang dengan hukumanmu?" Tanya Naruto yang dijawab gelengan oleh Gaara.

"Ennh-Naru… Keluakannh please!" Erangnya tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang ditimbulkan vibrator itu. Pertama rasanya memang menyakitkan tapi lama kelamaan rasa geli itu menyebar membuatnya tidak kuasa mencegah kejantanannya bergerak ke atas, sedikit demi sedikit hingga tegang sepenuhnya.

"Penismu nakal sekali, baru juga sebentar… sudah keras saja." Ujar Naruto yang ternyata memperhatikan penisnya, telinga Gaara memerah mendengarnya.

Naruto mengikat pergelangan kaki Gaara menjadi satu lalu tiba-tiba menekan vibrator dipantatnya lebih dalam, "Ngeh! Nnh.." rupanya ia juga berniat mengikat pangkal paha Gaara menutupi lubang anusnya dengan sabuk tadi untuk menekan batang vibrator yang mengganjal, ditariknya maximal melewati perut bawahnya agar tekanan vibrator itu tetap terjaga.

"Aku sudah sering membuatmu mengerti Gaara… tapi ternyata kau memang lebih senang dihukum." Kata Naruto.

"Bu-bukan… tidak begi-umph" Belum sempat Gaara memberi penjelasan Naruto sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan ballgag. "Emmphh-umph!" Hanya erangan itu yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Gaara menatap Naruto memelas menunjukkan pandangan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak vibrator itu dipaksa masuk tadi agar pemuda pirang itu melepaskan ballgagnya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Naruto menghiraukannya dan malah membalik tubuhnya memperlihatkan penisnya yang menjulang ke atas.

" Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?" Jarinya menggelitiki buah kembarnya lalu meremas penis Gaara yang sudah meneteskan precum.

"Enggh… emph," Tubuh Gaara bergetar disentuh seperti itu di daerah tersensitifnya, membuat kenikmatan mengalir memenuhi batang kejantanannya yang semakin tegang dan membesar. Belum lagi dengan vibrator yang mengaduk anusnya itu mulai membuatnya melilit. Penisnya semakin membesar di tangan Naruto dengan Bola kembarnya yang membulat seperti sedang terisi, tidak lama lagi ia akan datang.

Naruto membuat gerakan memutar di kepala penis Gaara lalu mengocoknya ke atas ke bawah dengan cepat membuat bola kembarnya ikut meloncat-loncat. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja agar Gaara mendekati klimaksnya. Cairan putih semakin deras mengalir dari uretranya, ia siap untuk datang. Scrotumnya mulai mengerat bersiap meletupkan apa yang ditahannya keluar dari lubang kencingnya. "EEMGGHH!" Sayang lubang itu tertutup oleh jempol Naruto membuat sesuatu itu kembali mengumpul ke testisnya sehingga hanya ejakulasi kering yang didapatnya.

"Emmp-hegh…" Erang Gaara meneteskan air mata kesakitan kerena orgasmenya dibatalkan.

Naruto menyeringai dan memasang beberapa cock ring pada penis Gaara, menambah penyiksaan Gaara kerena benda itu menekan scrotumnya.

"Nah! Ayo kita pulang Gaara!" Ajak Naruto tersenyum menatap Gaara seolah-olah lega kerena telah menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan sehingga ia dapat pulang sekarang.

Naruto keluar dari kursi belakang untuk berpindah di belakang kemudi, meninggalkan Gaara meringkuk dengan tubuh telanjang yang terikat, jangan lupakan vibrator aktif yang setia mengebor anusnya untuk terus menghantarkan rangsangan pada penisnya tanpa bisa datang.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya di jalan raya, sesekali melihat Gaara yang menggeliat dengan nafas berat dari pantulan kaca spionnya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung apartemen, kemudian mendekati Gaara tanpa melewati pintu lalu membuka balgagnya.

"Haahh… enggh-hhh…"Nafas berat semakin jelas keluar dari mulutnya yang belepotan air liur. Naruto menyibak surai merah Gaara yang berantakan dan lepek karena keringat. Walaupun mobil itu ber-AC tidak mencegah keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang terus menegang di lima belas menit sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Naruto. Gaara menoleh perlahan dengan wajah yang basah, air matanya beberapa kali turun setiap menahan sakit scotrumnya yang tidak dapat berkontraksi apalagi untuk datang.

"Naru…" Panggil Gaara lemah.

"Tidak-tidak. Kau tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini." Kata Naruto seolah tahu jika Gaara mengira akan segera dilepaskan.

"Ba-bagimana emh-mungkin… bah-enh-nyak orang di loby?" Tanya Gaara tidak percaya dengan kernyitan di wajahnya menahan erangan.

Naruto mengambil selimut, entah darimana yang pasti di dalam mobil, untuk dibalutkannya ke tubuh Gaara hingga menutupi kakinya. Naruto melap wajah basah Gaara dengan sapu tangan sebelum memasang jaket yang dipakainya, tanpa memasukkan tangannya yang pasti.

"Naru-"

"Jangan bergerak apalagi mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh!" Peringatnya.

Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Naruto mengangkatnya dan membawanya melewati loby.

Jadenya sesekali melirik kesekitar yang sedang sepi, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang, resepsionis dan security di lantai satu yang luas ini.

"Naru…" Gaara benar-benar takut akan ketahuan. Kenapa Naruto begitu ceroboh memabawanya seperti ini. Jantungnya berlarian menyadari seorang security menghampiri mereka yang sudah berada di depan lift.

"Ada apa? Bisa dibantu?" Tanya security itu. Gaara menyembunyukan wajahnya di balik dada Naruto dan menggigiti bajunya untuk menahan desahan. Sebenarnya ini benar-benar rawan bagi mereka, penampilan Gaara yang digendong dengan selimut dan jaket yang menggulung seluruh tubuhnya tentu saja terlihat aneh. Tapi Naruto mengelaknya dengan sebuah senyum dan berkata sopan.

"Tidak terimakasih. Dia sedang sakit dan kedinginan aku harus membawanya ke kamar agar dia dapat beristirahat." Kata Naruto. Dan itu menjadi berbalik terlihat wajar, ditambah sebenarnya orang-orang loby sudah terbiasa melihat dua pemuda itu bersama keluar masuk gedung.

"Owwh, kalau begitu silahkan!" Security itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam lift.

"Baka! Hh…" desis Gaara merasa jantungnya ingin copot. Untung saat di dalam lift hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja! Selama itu aku semuanya dapat diatasi." Seringainya sombong.

Naruto melempar Gaara ke atas ranjang setalah mereka sampai di kamar.

"Ahhh-EKH!" Gaara mengerang terkejut saat tubuhnya terbanting di atas kasur vibrator itu berpindah tempat di dalam anusnya dan menekan prostatnya, ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan ejakulasi kering datang menimpanya untuk kedua kalinya. Mungkin klimaksnya itu juga akibat dari edrenalinnya yang terpacu tadi, terutama sudah cukup lama ia menahan sensasi getaran di dalam anusnya yang sensitif.

Naruto melepaskan seragam dinasnya dan mendekati Gaara untuk melucuti jaket dan selimut yang menghalangi pemandangan indahnya itu.

Gaara berbalik tengkurap dengan tubuh tegang menahan sensasi selangkangannya semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Batang kejantanannya sudah sangat merah dan membengkak karena dua ejakulasi kering tanpa bisa mengeluarkan cairannya selain precum.

"Naruto…enggh… lepasssh!" Pinta Gaara menunggingkan bokongnya yang masih terikat dengan sabuk tapi sudah bergeser dari bongkah vibrator yang seharusnya dijaganya.

Naruto melepaskan ikatannya kecuali ikatan tangan Gaara dan vibratornya, lalu menyeret kaki Gaara ke ujung ranjang hingga kakinya menjuntai ke lantai menyisakan setengah badannya saja yang berada di atas kasur, kemudian melebarkan kakinya untuk masing-masing diikat pada kaki ranjang.

Gaara hanya dapat memperhatikan Naruto memindahkan ikatan tangannya ke kepala ranjang yang lumayan jauh dengan raut kecewa, walau ia tahu ini belum akan berakhir dan bahkan mungkin yang dilaluinya sejauh ini hanyalah persiapannya saja.

Jadilah Gaara menungging di tepi ranjang memamerkan anusnya yang terisi vibrator aktif dan penisnya yang menjuntai indah diantara selangkangannya.

"N-Naru…" Bisik Gaara merasakan jari Naruto mengelus miliknya yang terbalut cock ring. "Eumffh…" Gaara mendesah dibalik kasur saat kejantanannya di remas oleh tangan Naruto yang besar, menghantarkan efeksi nikmat namun juga sakit karena cock ring yang mejepit otot kejantanannya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat paha Gaara yang bergetar akibat permainan tangannya.

"Ahh… engh-nikmat… lebih cepat Ssshh Naru!" Erang Gaara keenakan, tidak dapat mengelak lagi kenikmatan yang timbul dari tangan lihai Naruto yang mengocok penisnya naik turun. (Plak) "Eekh!" bokongnya terasa panas oleh tamparan Naruto.

"Dasar Bitch!" Komentarnya pedas.

"Aaah…" Gaara mendesah kecewa, kerena tangan Naruto meninggalkan Penisnya menggantung dan berkedut-kedut kehilangan sentuhan.

"Aku disini tidak sedang memanjakanmu Gaara. Kau ingat? Aku sedang menhukummu." Ujar Naruto. Berikutnya ia marasakan tangan Naruto kembali menyentuhnya tapi hanya untuk bermain dengan bola kembarnya. Ia sadar buah pelirnya yang sudah penuh itu seperti sedang di ikat. Karena kedua tangannya yang terikat kencang ke depan Gaara tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dibelakang.

"Na-Naruto ennh-testisku-uhh ittai… Naruto." Erang Gaara kesakitan merasakan bola penisnya tertarik-tarik ke bawah. Rupanya Naruto memasang pemberat berbentuk dua bandul besi pada testis Gaara. Ikatan pemberat itu menyiksa scotrumnya yang tinggal membulat di ujung ikatan tertarik jauh kebawah. Bukan hanya spermanya yang terhalang tapi juga menambah rasa sakit pada penisnya yang tidak bisa datang.

"Banyak mainan terpasang pada penismu rasanya menyenangkan bukan?" Kata Naruto menampar-namar bokong Gaara, membuat bandul itu bergoyang menarik-narik testisnya. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akh-tidak…To-ekh-long berhenti," Gerakannya memberontak malah membuat itu semakin liar berayun menarik penisnya ke segala arah, dan berdenting saling bertabrakan. Naruto tertawa senang menampari bokong Gaara hingga memerah. Membuat vibrator dalam anus Gaara berpindah-pindah menekan prostatnya.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Cairan putih kental mengucur dari ujung panisnya mengalir membasahi bandul dibawahanya dan menetes di lantai.

"Sepertinya kau senang pantatmu dipukuli seperti ini. Masih belum kapok dengan hukumanmu Gaara? Atau malah ketagihan." Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. Didalam pikirannya tentu saja ia menolak dihukum seperti ini. Tapi ketika hukuman itu dilakukan tubuhnya tidak dapat mengelak jika ia menikmatinya. Dan mungkin Gaara harus mengakui bahwa dirinya memiliki kadar masokis.

Naruto pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari, terlihat sebuah tongkat panjang dikeluarkannya, ia menekan sebuah tombol di tongkat itu dan 'ZZZT' percikan listrik mengelir di ujung tongkat itu.

"Sekarang waktunya pengadilanmu Gaara." Seringainya, menatap tubuh lemas Gaara yang terikat tanpa bisa lari dari pengadilannya.

Gaara berusaha menengok ke belakang, matanya membulat ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto. Gaara sudah siap-siap memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto mendekatakan pada pantatnya yang sudah memar kemerahan.

"AAGGH-NNH!" Refleks Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan menjauh dari alat yang menyengat pantatnya itu. Bandul yang sejenak tenang itu kembali berayun.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mejambak rambut merahnya hingga kepalanya terdongak.

"Sekarang katakan! Apa kau berselingkuh?" Tanya Naruto mulai mengadili Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya walau sakit dijambak seperti itu.

"Tidak. Engh-kau salah paham-hiks…" Gaara terisak, bukan karena tubuhnya yang sakit tapi kerena Naruto menuduhnya berselingkuh hingga sampai memperlakukannya seperti ini.

BLZZZT. "Ekh-" Naruto kembali menyengat pantat Gaara, merasa tidak percaya dengan jawaban itu begitu saja.

"Jujur sajalah Gaara! Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Bukan begitu-ugh-geh!" Dan kembali menyetrumnya ketika tidak puas dengan jawabannya lagi.

"Perca-hhe-yalah-NGAHH-ugh.." Kepala Gaara dihentakkannya ke kasur, setelah pantatnya disengat lumayan lama.

"Yah maaf… selama ini akulah yang selalu mengekangmu, memasakkan semua kehendakku kepadamu dan terus bersiap egois." Naruto berdiri di lantai seperti sedang sadar diri melalui perkataannya. Gaara hanya mendengarkannya dalam diam. "Tapi kau tahukan Gaara. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri, itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan merantai seluruh tubuhmu selamanya kerena aku takut kau meninggalkanku." Ujarnya menuangkan isi hatinya, tapi tetap saja kalimat egois masih tersirat di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak pasti orang lain akan berfikir puluhan kali untuk berhubungan dengan Naruto jika mereka tahu Naruto itu seperti ini. Super posesif, keras kepala dan sulit ditangani.

PLAKKK

"AGHH,"Tubuh Gaara tersentak ke depan ketika tiba-tiba bokongnya kembali ditampar, tapi bukan oleh tangan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengambil alat lain terbuat dari kayu dan berbentuk seperti sendok nasi yang pipih dan datar.

Naruto mengangkat benda itu bersiap mengayunkannya dengan keras memukul kedua pantat Gaara. "TIDAK!AGH..," Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kedepan saat benda itu berulang-ulang menyengat daging pantatnya. Menggerakkan posisi vibrator yang masih bergetar kencang di dalam anusnya.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"STOP! PlEASE! Dengarkan aku…" Ikatan kencang pada tangan dan kedua kakinya tidak bisa membuatnya bergerak banyak. Gaara hanya dapat berteriak dan memohon.

"Jadi sekarang jelaskan!"

PLAK

"Kenapa kau berciuman dengan waria itu?" Tanya Naruto, Karena rambutnya yang panjang Naruto menyebut pemuda tadi sebagai waria, tapi itu hanya julukan sekenanya yang diberikan oleh otaknya karena rasa ketidak sukaannya.

Tidak. Ekh… aku tidak menciumnya." Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan. "Aku tadi ter-tidur karena kelelahan membaca. Hahh..hh… dan ketika bangun, tahu-tahu kau datang dan memukulinya,"

Naruto melangkah ke samping tempat tidur untuk menatap wajah Gaara.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu jika kau dicium?" Tanyanya berusaha mencari keyakinan.

"Aku… masih sem-pat menyadari posisi Neji yang terlal-uh dekat, dan bi-birku…hehh…yang terasa hangat. Melihat kemarah-anmu aku dapat menarik kesimpulan sendiri." Terang Gaara akhirnya dapat menjelaskannya.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya terlihat masih menimang-nimang penjelasannya.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya lurus. "Sungguh… aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menciumku, Naruto." Tegasnya. Dan Naruto dapat melihat kilat kejujuran dari balik jadenya.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan itu terjadi lagi!"

SLAPP

"AAAKH! KEH-RUTO!" Teriaknya dengan tubuh melengkung ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menampar testisnya, bayangkan saja organ terlemah ditubuhnya yang sudah menyamai tomat sangat merah dan penuh itu serasa ingin meledak.

"Hikss-kenapa? AAGH- tidak-Hengk-geh," Gaara mengerang kecewa, padahal ia sudah menjelaskan segalanya, tapi kenapa Naruto tetap menghukumnya.

Batang penisnya yang berkilat itu sudah semakin membiru, namun Naruto tetap tega memukuli scrotumnya yang sudah sangat membengkak dan membuat sakit menyengat sampai ke kepalanya. Anehnya selain rasa sakit ia mendapati kenikmatan yang seharusnya tidak dirasakannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat Naruto terus menampar alat kelaminnya yang super sensitif itu, membuat penis terikatnya semakin bocor meneteskan precum. Akal sehatnya sudah menghilang karena merasa semakin terbang mendekati orgasme diantara kesakitan. Perutnya yang sudah kencang itu semakin berkontraksi memompa sperma ke arah testisnya yang semakin sakit karena kelebihan kapasitas itu. Rasanya ingin meledak.

"Ugh… please! Let me cum-ennh-Naruuu!" Isaknya tidak sanggup lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan mengejang, Gaara merasa sangat dekat. Satu tamparan lagi pada scrotumnya ia yakin tidak akan mampu untuk menahannya lagi. Matanya mulai terbalik dengan saliva yang mengalir deras dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

BLIZZZT

"NGAAAAHH!" Tubuh Gaara menggelinjang tidak karuan. Naruto menyengat penisnya dengan aliran listrik menggetarkan testisnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk untuk meledakkan isi muatannya hingga menyembur kemana-mana.

SPLURT

SPLURT

SPLURT

Cairan sperma yang sangat cair dan encer itu membanjiri lantai, hanya itu yang sanggup dikeluarkannya dari terowongan uretranya yang sempit karena tertekan cockring.

"Hahhh…hhh," Gaara mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya berusaha menenangkan dirinya , Naruto pergi entah kemana setelah sukses membuat penisnya yang masih terpasang cockring yang harusnya tidak bisa datang akhirnya meledak. Namun berkat itu kejantanannya yang masih tersiksa itu terasa lebih ringan. Vibrator masih bergetar di dalam anusnya, tapi kenikmatannya sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi setelah orgasme hebat, mungkin juga benda itu telah bergeser dari prostatnya.

"Hahh," Naruto memasuki kamar dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya. Menyesapnya dengan nimat ketika duduk di sofa dan mulai membaca korannya.

Gaara hanya mendengar suara kertas dibuka. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nyeri otot mulai melanda persendiannya akibat ikatan kencang yang melelahkan dengan aktifitas yang menguras seluruh tenaganya tadi. Gaara ingin tidur tapi tidak bisa karena vibrator itu masih mengganggunya disertai selangkangannya yang tidak nyaman.

Naruto hanya mengamatinya dari belakang koran, mendengar isakan halus Gaara sampai ketelinganya.

"Ekh-ennh!" Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang panas tiba-tiba menyengat bokongnya. Rupanya Naruto menuang sisa kopi hangatnya pada pantat Gaara. Cairan hitam itu bergerak menyebar menuruni pahanya dan mengaliri belahan pantatnya dengan garis yang terhubung pada kejantanannya hingga menetes pada ujung penisnya.

"Aahh…" Naruto menarik vibratornya perlahan untuk mengeluarkannya, membiarkan cairan itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang terbuka.

Dan berikutnya Gaara merasakan sapuan lidah Naruto menari-nari di permukaan bokongnya. Menyesap rasa manis Gaara bercampur pahit kopi dan menjilati didinding anusnya yang terbuka.

"Eengh-hehh…" Gaara merasa nyaman dengan kelembutan lidah Naruto yang membuatnya rileks, terutama ketika pemberat testisnya dilepaskan dan digantikan dengan hisapan lembut oleh mulut Naruto. Kemudian beralih pada batang penisnya, membelit kepala jamurnya dan menyeruput lubang kencingnya untuk membersihkan kopi beserta sisa sperma yang Gaara keluarkan, seolah Naruto sedang berusaha meminta maaf. Mendapati kenikmatan kembali mengalirinya titik-titik precum kembali menitik-nitik di ujung penis merahnya.

Naruto melepaskan ikatan kaki Gaara, kemudian menganggatnya untuk merebahkannya di atas bantal. Tali panjang dari kepala ranjang masih terhubung dengan kedua tangan Gaara yang terikat menjadi satu.

Naruto mengusap kepala merah itu dan menatap wajahnya dalam.

"Maaf…" Katanya.

Gaara tidak mengira jika Naruto menyesalinya. Namun ia membalas ketika Naruto menciumnya dan membuka mulutnya mempertemukan lidah mereka. Lidah Naruto membelai lidahnya ,menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Gaara mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Bibir Naruto menuruni lehernya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark sebelum meraup nipplenya.

"Ugh…" Gaara memegangi bahu Naruto ketika kekasihnya itu menggelitiki daerah sensitifnya terutama saat tangannya ikut berpartisipasi menekan dan mencubit nipple tegangnya hingga membengkak.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruto melapaskan celananya, benda diselangkangannya itu terlihat menggembung di balik boxernya. Tanpa Gaara sadari ia meneguk ludahnya ketika kejantanan coklat yang besar itu terlihat jelas berdiri tegak dengan precum yang menghiasi ujungnya.

"Tertarik?" Tanya Naruto menyadari mata Gaara tidak berkedip menatapnya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tapi malah dihadiahi cocolan pada bibirnya oleh kejantanan yang sudah mengacung di wajahnya itu.

"Tolong hisap yang keras ya Gaa-chan." Ucapnya dengan nada yang berbeda dari nada beratnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Gaara menurutinya, diremasnya batang besar Naruto itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dijilatinya kepala penis itu sebelum mulai memasukannya.

"Ssssh," Gaara menghisapnya keras hingga menimbulkan efeksi nikmat diseluruh kemaluannya yang seolah terhisap, dan mulai memaju mundurkannya di dalam mulutnya.

"Emmh…," batang penis itu dimainkannya di dalam mulutnya, dijepit dengan rahangnya dan digelitiki dengan lidahnya.

"Hhhh…Lebih cepat Gaara." Desisnya keenakan dimanjakan dengan layanan refleksi di dalam goa hangat nan lembab.

"Lebih cepat lagi!" Perintahnya. Padahal Gaara sudah mempercepat ritmenya dengan tangannya yang terus meremas pangkal yang tidak dapat dimasukan seluruhnya itu.

Merasa belum cukup Naruto mencengkram kepala Gaara dan menggenjotnya sendiri dengan sedalam-dalamnya.

"Ohhogh-gegh…" Gaara tersedak dengan kejantanan Naruto yang membentur kerongkongannya. Sampai-sampai bibirnya terasa perih tergores oleh permukaan keras penis Naruto yang semakin brutal. Gaara hanya dapat menahan pinggul Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

"NNNHH,"

Sesuatu yang pahit dan hangat mengaliri kerongkongannya, Naruto menekan penisnya dalam-dalam agar Gaara menelan habis cairan orgasmenya.

"Mpuah, hahh…" Naruto mencabut penisnya dari mulut Gaara, dan herannya batang kejantanan itu masih belum turun bahkan setelah orgasme. Gaara sudah tidak heran lagi tentang hal itu.

Naruto menjilati sekitar bibir merah Gaara yang belepotan air liur bercampur cairannya, lalu tersenyum, "Siap merasakan surga yangn sesungguhnya Gaa-chan?" Katanya.

Gaara hanya menarik bibirnya untuk memberikan jawaban, dan dengan senang Naruto mengangkat pahanya, melihat lubang Gaara yang kosong berkedut-kedut menanti penisnya untuk segera mengisinya.

"Ennh..hh..," Mereka mendesah saat proses penyatuan itu dilakukan.

Naruto merasakan penisnya dipijat lembut dari dalam saat Gaara membiasakan anusnya dengan penis Naruto yang lebih besar daripada vibrator itu.

"Enngh-ahh…Naru," Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya menyodok prostat Gaara yang sudah ia hafal letaknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka sambil terus bergerak.

Tangan Gaara yang terikat masuk melalui kepalanya untuk melingkar dilehernya. Naruto membalasnya dengan memeluk tubuhnya lebih dekat.

'Mmpck…pck," Decakan berisik terdengar ketika bibir mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain.

Naruto membawa Gaara untuk duduk pada pangkuannya, lalu menyuruhnya untuk bergerak sendiri dengan bantuannya. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah sangat merasa lelah, tapi entah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk terus mengikuti Naruto.

Gaara mengangkat bokongnya tinggi-tinggi dan menjatuhkannya kembali di atas penis yang menerobos anusnya hingga menabrak prostatnya.

"EEMGH! Naru…," Gaara memeluk leher Naruto erat-erat saat kepalanya ikut berputar akibat sensasi yang diterimanya.

"Ayo Gaa-chan! Biasanya kau bisa menggenjotnya sendiri walau kau bilang sudah tidak punya tenaga." Komentar Naruto, membantu Gaara mengangkat bokongnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Mmh-enh…ah-ah..," Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Gaara bergerak semakin cepat menggenjot penis Naruto, bahkan tanpa bantuan lagi. Ia menggesekkan batang keras itu pada bagian sensitif yang diinginkannya hingga perutnya mulai mengejeng dan penisnya terasa sakit karena cockring masih menghalanginya.

"Nari-kau-ekh-belum-ngh-melepa-ashkan-hhh… penisku!"

"He-hehh… baiklah, aku juga sudah hampir sampai."

Naruto membuang cockring dari penis Gaara dan beberapa detik selanjutnya cairan putih lengket langsung meletup keluar membasahi perut mereka.

"AAHHH-NARUUU…" Rasanya sangat lega mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tidak bisa dikaluarkan seluruhnya tadi. Penisnya terus menyemprotkan cairan putih itu walau pertamanya agak tersendat-sendat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan mengosongkan kantung testisnya.

"Hahh...hahh," Gaara menyender lemas pada Naruto,

Kemudian Naruto membaringkannya dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Gaara.

"Thanks ya Gaa-chan…. Maaf sudah menghukummu tadi."

"Hm. Dan lupa dengan janjimu." Peringat Gaara. Rasanya Gaara ingin menggeplak kepala bodoh kekasihnya ini. Setelah merasa puas pemuda pirang itu baru sadar tentang hal seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukannya terutama dalam waktu seminggu ini. Yah… padahal Naruto juga sudah berjanji agar tidak keterlaluan seperti kejadian tempo hari. Untung Kiba teman baiknya dan Naruto sanggup membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka perbuat di swalayan. Dengan uang yang diberikan Naruto untuk mengganti prodok yang sudah dikotorinya dan upah Kiba yang pasti.

"Gomen-gomen!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah untuk meminta maaf. "Habisnya tadi aku begitu emosi melihatmu berciuman dengan orang lain, kupikir kau berhian-" Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik dan mencium bibirnya hingga ia bungkam.

"Sudah kubilang mana mungkin aku berani melakukan itu. Jika kau merantaiku seumur hidupku bagaimana kakakku akan mebiarkan hal ini." Ujar Gaara.

"Te-temari Nee-chan?" Naruto langsung merinding membayangkan bagaimana wanita galak itu mengamuk dengan menenteng kipasnya. Bisa-bisa ia dihepaskan sampai langit ketujuh hingga tersangkut diawang-awang, lalu bagaimana ia bisa turun menemui Gaara nantinya.

Gaara mulai memejamkan matanya karena perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat permainan keras mereka. Naruto menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan memeluk Gaara untuk segera mamasuki alam mimpi bersama.

"_Nee_ Gaara… aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Hm…yeah."

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku walau kita berada di alam mimpi _nee_~."

"Hehm… baiklah." Jawabnya sampil tersenyum tipis mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dalam pada Naruto.

_FIN_

AAAAAHHHH….

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Ini perjuangan banget nulis fic sepanjang ini. Apalagi lemonnya yang perlu mikir seribu kali buat 'Jadi gak yaa aku tulis?... Jadi nggak ya…"

Karena itu ide scenenya dari fanfic screenplays yang pernah aku baca. Gila... baca sperma encer muncrat kemana-mana dari penis yang harusnya nggak bias datang. Iddiiihh… merinding. Jadinya ane pingin ikutan nyoba bikin. Walau tentu ajah nggak se HOT Senpainya. Jelas bikinnya pakai pikiran n gaya penulisan sendiri -_- , alurnyakan jelas beda banget. Kan Cuma satu ide itu yang nyempil.

Diluar dari itu (awalan sampai akhir) mah murni dari alam sadar ane sendiri.

Btw lau ada ide yang lebih baik n sesuatu yang lagi-lagi berlebihan yang harusnya nggak di tulis bolehlah diungkapin di kotak review. Biar tulisan ane lebih ada aturan n lebih baik lagi. Soalnya ada yang bilang ore nulis lemonnya kayak orang lagi marah-marah, Naruto egoisnya kebangetan. Habisnya…. Pikiran ane mentok di alasan kenapa Naruto harus menghukum Gaara. Hasilnya malah kaku kan. Padahal ane ngarepin bimbingan konseling dari Senpai, tapi ya gitu deh… ore anaknya kurang nyambung mungkin.

Owwh… okay. Jadinya ane ini hutang lagi satu sekuel buat menetralisir cerita yang sebelumnya.

Besok ultah Naruto juga ada satu bondage lagi. Jadi lau masih minat chek aja tanggal 10 sore. Yah… kalau ngak telat. Mudah-mudahhan….

FINE

Cuma sampai segini dulu.

Disini authornya Cuma author-authuran, nulis cerita Cuma cerita-ceritaan, lemonannya pun Cuma lemon-lemonan, apalagi yang namannya BDSM Cuma bdsm-bdsman…. Jadi mohon maaf-maafin deh.

#ngilang


End file.
